Cecius Hjalte
Cecius Hjalte was a well-trained knight and leader of The Legioners until he became the first king of the human kingdom after reclaiming Nidgaleh from the cult Dragonhearth. He is father to Goran I and grandfather to Goran II. Bio Cecius was born the year 2845. His father, named Laserus Hjalte was a nasty drunk and this affected Cecius as a child, both physical and mentally. On Cecius 13th birthday he was able to learn swordmanship by his neighbour and mentor Matias Eastfall. Cecius would train every single day and became a very skilled warrior but also, thanks to Matias, learn respect and honor on the battlefield. On Cecius 20th birthday, he reached home and when he opened the door he saw his mother beaten to death and his father Laserus stood there with blood on his wrist. He knew what his father had done, he had beaten his own mother to death. When Laserus saw his own son, he laughed and spoke out. "She didnt listen, boy. She never listen on me. Now she cant listen or speak or see or move or breath no more. She deserved it!". This made Cecius mad and without thinking about it, he rushed towards his father and dealt a punch in the drunken mans face. Lasarus cursed at him and started to fight back. After a rumble, Laserus equiped a dagger and started swing against his son. Cecius drew his blade and jabbed in the chest of his own father. Laserus screamed with pain as the sword pierced his flesh. Cecius looked at the two corpses laying besides eachother. His own parents layed dead before him and this made him rush out and run away to the nearest lake he could found. Once reached, he fell on his knees and start crying. He was a murderer, a killer of his own father. Then he heard footsteps coming towards him. It was his mentor Matias. "Lad, i know that you are devistated by this event, but it will come a day when you realise that you did what you had to do. Your mother would say the same." Matias said. "I always hated my father, but killing him was the last thing i wanted." Cecius answered back. "We all do things what we regret boy. I always wanted to see the world and do something with my life. I didnt get the chance to do so, but i did train the boy next door and im proud to see you grow up from a small boy to a strong young man. You are ready to see the world. Do it for me, please!" Matias said. Cecius looked up on his face with tears on his cheeks. "I have nothing left here. So i will do it. Cecius answered. The Legioners The lonewanderer Cecius was now older and stronger then before. He ventured to the great city of Salo to find shelter and food. Once arrived, he saw an army of bandits raiding the city. Cecius ran to the towns rescue and joined the guardsmen of Salo and fought back the bandits. After the battle, a man spoke out to Cecius. "Who are you stranger?". Cecius first didnt want to speak up his name, but he replied. "My given name is Cecius Hjalte. I come from a town far from here to find shelter and food." The guard looked at him and spoke once again. "We usually dont like stranger around here, but by aiding us against the raid, you have earned your request."